


there's something in your eyes

by dnbroughs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Song fic, frat AU, fuck boy bill, pure sin, thot stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: "Hopefully, if he didn’t make eye contact, she’d forget all about it and he could carry on watching the crowd. More specifically, watching him."





	there's something in your eyes

The heavy bass of whatever song Mike had picked was pounding through the whole house, and Bill wasn’t sure if it was the music or the alcohol that was making his head spin. He was on his third drink about an hour into the party, a little tame for Bill’s standards, but after last time, he’d happily slow down on the drinking if he never had to experience getting his stomach pumped again. He wishes, though, that he had another drink or two in him to dull the sharp pain in his head that could only come from Audra’s whining.

She wasn’t always like this, he doesn’t think. Whenever they hooked up under the sweaty haze of the dancefloor, Bill doesn’t think that she was this irritating with alcohol in her system. But now, after inviting her on what could loosely be described as a date, he could beg to differ.

“But _Biiiillllll_ ,” she squealed, clinging on to his arm. “Can we please have one dance before I go?” she asked, a pout on her pink lips that sent a spark of annoyance through Bill as he sighed, looking away from her. Hopefully, if he didn’t make eye contact, she’d forget all about it and he could carry on watching the crowd. More specifically, watching _him_.

It was as if he materialised everytime Bill thought of him, like when he first caught his eye as he walked through the door, and then they were brushing hands as they reached for a drink, and then they were squeezing tightly past each other on his way to the toilet. It did things to Bill’s head, and perhaps other parts of his body. And it was doing it again now.

He caught Bill’s eye from across the room across the shoulder of some football player, his tan hands flirtily rubbing the guy’s arms as he looked up at Bill from over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. His leg hitched up against the other man’s in an innocent enough way, his ankle braced against the guy’s calf. It was plenty innocent, but it enough to draw Bill’s attention to the way the golden plains of his thigh were exposed by his shorts. His eyes lit up mischievously as Bill’s eyes watched him, biting his lip as the guy started to kiss at his neck, eyes darkening under Bill’s gaze, a silent dare. Bill had to tear his eyes away, brought crashing back to reality by Audra’s harsh tug on his arm. He glanced down at her, and then back up at the boy, a smile forming on his lips.

“F-fine.” he huffed out, dragging Audra onto the dance floor. His hands bracketed her hips, dancing with her smoothly to the music, grinding against her as her arms wrapped around his neck. The boy seemed to have the same idea, moving out amongst the bodies and moving against his partner, nibbling at his earlobe, his eyes never breaking off Bill’s.

A competitive flare broke out in Bill, urging him to to connect his lips to Audra’s, not even hesitating to let his tongue slip into her mouth. The boy mimicked his actions, taking his partner’s lips between his teeth, causing the man’s hands to tighten around his hips. Their gazes never broke, not even as Audra shoved her hands into Bill’s hair like he hated or even when the guy tried to turn the curly headed boy around, he stood firmly where he was.

Their staring competition was suddenly interrupted by Audra being wrenched out of Bill’s arms by another girl. He cringed as a long line of saliva hung between their lips as she was pulled away, but was somewhat relieved to be left to watch the boy without obstruction. He considered going up to him, but instead, Bill found himself content to lean against a wall with a drink in his hand, watching him. The boy seemed annoyed by this, Bill swears he saw him snarl from underneath the other guy’s lips, but it didn’t stop his eyes darkening once again.

Bill almost choked on his drink as the boy quickly turned around and dropped to the floor, his ass moving in a sinful circle as he slowly made his way back up, grinding his backside against the man’s front. He wasn’t phased by Bill’s slack jawed awe, only sending him an innocent shrug over his shoulder.

That was it.

Discarding his plastic cup on whatever surface was closest to him, stalking his way across the room and towards the boy.

“B-babe!” he called as he came close enough for the pair to hear them, grinning at him as he ignored the look of confusion on the boy’s face. “I’ve b-been looki-ing for you-u everywh-where. Hey, th-anks for l-looking afte-er him du-ude.” he added, harshly clapping the man on the back as he smirked at the boy, allowing himself to appreciate him from up close. Bill could see the slight sparkle of highlighter on his cheeks, illuminating his face, and his lips, God his lips. Bill had quite a few ideas of what he could be doing with them.

“You know this guy?” the guy asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Bill, and he had to resist rolling his eyes. Stan looked between the two of them and Bill brought his forefinger casually to his mouth, resting it against his lip as he ran his tongue across the tip, swirling it in little circles. A smirk painted his face as he looked back at the man.

“Who doesn’t know Big Bill.” he spoke, his voice like honey dripping off his tongue as his eyes glanced down towards Bill’s dick and back up to his eyes, surprising Bill that he knew his name, but surprising him at how much it affected him. He made a grab for Bill’s hand before sending the guy a wave over his shoulder as Bill dragged them through the house, his teasing mood wearing away quickly as stan tore his hand away, choosing to press himself into Bill’s back with one arm around his waist, his fingers brushing the button of Bill’s jeans. The tension was thick between them as Bill climbed up the stairs, all but pushing people out of the way as he moved them both down the corridor, hoping and praying that the room wasn’t occupied as he pushed the door opened, and let out a groan at the sight of the empty room in front of him.

He locked the door behind them before quickly slamming Stan against it, revelling in the gasp that escaped his lips as he kissed him, glad to get some relief from the painful tension between them. Their lips slotted perfectly together, and Bill would’ve taken the time to appreciate how perfectly Stan fitted against him if he wasn’t so hooked on his kiss, tasting cherries and salt as he slipped his tongue into Stan’s mouth. Groaning as Stan replied with vigour, Bill gripped his hips tighter as he rubbed their crotches together, revelling in the quiet ‘ _uh, uh, uh_ ’ noises that fell from Stan’s throat. Moving his hands from his hips to his thighs, Bill squeezed them, hoping Stan would understand what Bill wanted him to do, and moaned as Stan jumped, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist.

Stan’s movement caused their crotches to rub together harder, and Bill broke his mouth away from Stan’s to breathe hotly into his neck as the other boy moaned, tipping his head back against the door. Bill took this as an invitation to attack his neck with his lips, licking a stripe over the column of this throat, nibbling at his jawline and peppering wet kisses at the base of his neck, Bill only broke away as Stan moaned out a heady “come on”, forcing Bill’s eyes to rest on his face, taking him in.

His eyes were blown wide, his hair mussed and cheeks flushed, lips, red and swollen, hanging open as he heaved out breaths, and the sight went straight to Bill’s dick.

He gripped under his thighs again, easily carrying him over to the bed and throwing him down on it, nimble fingers buttoning open his polo shirt as he shoved it up Stan’s body as he sat up, allowing Bill to easily whip it over his head. Both of their shoes and socks came next, Bill shimmying his way down the bed to remove them. He caught Stan’s eye, thrilled at how gone he looked as he placed a kiss on his ankle, and then his calf, and then one on both of his knees, completely missing his thighs as he hovered over him again. Stan squirmed, fingers raking down Bill’s back in an effort to egg him on, and Bill gladly obliged, taking his nipple in his mouth. Stan called out as he arched his back, Bill’s tongue rolling over the sensitive bud as he rolled the other one between his fingers.

“Fuck, Bi-bill, please- oh shit- please!” he whined under the taller boy’s ministrations, letting out a disappointed sigh as Bill lifted off him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“T-tell me wh-hat you want, baby.” he whispered into Stan’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He was caught off guard as Stan rolled them over, his thighs straddling Bill’s waist as he leant down, panting into Bill’s ear as he spoke: “I wanna ride you.”

Bill openly moaned as Stan bit at his neck, pushing him off momentarily as he pulled his shirt off and Stan stood up off the bed, allowing Bill to wiggle out of his jeans. Stan stood with his back to bill as he unbuttoned his shorts and started to push them down his legs. He bent down as they reached his knees, pushing them the rest of the way down his legs, all but pushing his ass into Bill’s face. Bill wrapped his arms around Stan’s waist, yanking him towards him, lathering his lower back in kisses as he groaned against his skin as Stan giggled under him, his hand ghosting across the front of his boxers. He felt Stan shudder as he turned around, pushing Bill’s arms off him as he sunk to his knees, looking up at him from under his thick eyelashes. Bill allowed him to pull his boxers down, arching up off the bed as he did so to ease their journey and Stan maneuvered his legs off the bed so he was sitting on the edge of it. Bill had no time to prepare himself before Stan took Bill’s dick in his hand and swiped his tongue across his slit, smiling as Bill hissed. Stan kitten licked at his head, only taking the tip into his mouth, driving Bill mad before his hand came to tangle in his curls and Stan finally got the message, enveloping Bill in the velvety warmth of his mouth. He steadily bobbed his head as Bill groaned, winding a curl around his finger, but his hips bucked up off the bed as Stan took all of him into this mouth without so much as a hint of a gag.

“S-shit, Sta-an!” Bill cried, his head flinging back in pleasure as Stan hollowed his cheeks and sucked him, causing Bill to push his head down as he swallowed around him, easing a moan from Stans throat. The vibrations around his cock caused a tight heat to coil in the base of Bill’s stomach.

“St-stan I’m g-gonna-” he moaned, and just like that, Stan pulled his head off, allowing Bill to yank Stan back onto the bed and on top of him, swallowing his giggle with his kiss.

“Have you got a condom?” Stan managed to force out between kisses, settling back to sit on his legs, licking his lips. Bill reached over to his jeans, pulling a foil packet from pocket and brandished it in front of him, offering Stan a cheeky grin. It didn’t last for long though, faltering as he took in Stan’s confused face.

“I-I don-n’t have a-any lube.” Bill sighed, frustration tainting the edge of his words, but was admittedly more confused at Stan’s smirk and bright eyes. He crawled back over Bill, picking the condom out of his hand and placing it onto the bedside table as Bill watched him, frozen under Stan’s gaze.

“I suppose we’ll have to make do, then.” Stan all bust moaned, taking Bill by surprise as he leaned his head towards his hand, still lifted in front of him, and took his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and bobbing his head up and down on them, covering them with his spit. A moan was ripped from Bill’s throat as he started to knead Stan’s ass over the thin material of his boxers, kissing his neck as he did so.

“F-fuck, baby y-you don’t know-w how sexy you lo-ok right now, I wanna f-fuck you so-o bad,” Bill encouraged, babbling against his own will as Stan grinded down on him, moaning around his fingers. Stan pulled off them with a pop, deftly removing his boxers before Bill pulled him further up his body so his legs were braced just under his arm pits, his fingers now rubbing a circle around Stan’s hole. The muscle fluttered under Bill’s touch as he teased Stan with the top of his finger, growing even harder at the small moans leaving his mouth. As he pushed his finger in, Bill was shocked to find that he wasn’t met with much resistance at all, and within a few seconds, he had slipped his finger in up to the second knuckle. He didn’t have to look at Stan’s face to know a smirk rested on it, but he grabbed his chin with his free hand anyway, pulling a mewl from Stan who shrugged innocently down at bill.

“I was bored before I came.”

“Y-you’re gonna be t-the death of me-e.” Bill groaned, licking into Stan’s mouth, pumping his finger into him, swallowing Stan’s high pitched moans. He quickly added another finger and then a third, rubbing at Stan’s walls, trying to find the bundle of nerves and almost cried out in triumph when he did, Stan whining now as his legs started to shake, bucking down onto Bill’s fingers. He hit his prostate with every other thrust of his hand, drawing sinful moans from Stan’s lips which caused his dick to twitch. Stan had had enough, apparently, as he pulled off Bill’s hand and rolled on the condom, grabbed his cock, sitting right down on it before Bill could catch up with his sudden movements, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

“You lo-ok so g-good baby, fu- you’re t-taking it so we’ll St- oh!” Bill cried as Stan pulled himself of his dick and slammed back down, fucking hselfnback onto Bill’s cock, groaning every time their hips connected. Bill reached out his hand, spitting into his palm before grabbing Stan’s cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts, causing him to clench around Bill’s dick, a chorus of high pitched whines leaving his throat, them being the only sound in the room besides Bill’s heavy pants and the dirty slap of skin on skin.

Bill sat up as Stan bounced faster, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth pulling on his bottom lip. He planted his feet as he did so and thrusted up, and the new angle must have hit Stan’s sweet spot as he screamed out Bill’s name, falling forward to clutch at Bill’s shoulders. Their eyes met, their gaze as intense as they were when Bill first saw Stan, hair all neat and clothes hugging his figure and he compares that to Stan now, naked and flushed, his golden curls tangled and sticking to his sweaty forehead, looking thoroughly and utterly fucked. He thrusted with earnest now, hitting his prostate dead on and working his cock faster in his hand, the familiar heat pooling in his own stomach but he willed it away, focusing on Stan. It wasn’t until Bill leant down and licked at his nipple that Stan came in thick stripes across his stomach, groaning as Bill kept thrusting into him, riding out his orgasm, but quickly slammed back onto Bill, mewling at the overstimulation, but clenching around him anyway as he whispered into Bill’s ear.

“Mmm- I bet she wouldn’t have rode you like this, huh? Would have taken your cock so well- oh!”

Bill hit his prostate again, causing Stan to shake, his head falling back, allowing Bill to nip at the purple mark under his ear he’s formed under his ear.

“Y-you have no-o i-idea how m-much I wished-d it was you-u I was da-ancing with baby.” Bill breathed out against his neck, moving his head up to kiss at his lips.

Stan moaned. He tilted his head down to whisper into Bill’s ear and moved his hand up Bill’s chest and resting it on his neck, squeezing lightly. “Mine.”

That was it.

Bill came with a choked sob, hips lifting up off the bed as he buried his neck in Stan’s neck, placing light kisses to his collarbone. It felt like an age before Stan lifted off Bill, wincing at the sensation and grabbed Bill’s shirt from the floor as Bill removed the condom and tied the end, flinging it into the small bin by the bed. Stan moved back over him, cleaning them both off with the shirt before Bill pulled him back down again, kissing him softly, humming against his lips.

He also didn’t protest as Bill pulled them both under the covers, their chests pressed together. Stan ran his fingers over the defined muscles of Bill’s chest, tracing a finger down his abs as Bill’s hand found its place in his hair, winding them around his fingers.

“So,” Stan started, his voice light hearted and hoarse. “Choking.”

Bill barked out a laugh and drew Stan closer to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

“Shu-ut it, S-stanley.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me. this whole fic was written in about an hour after listening to c'mon, c'mon by one direction on repeat
> 
> come and say hi on tumblr @ d-nbroughs !


End file.
